


Heroic Couplet

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 梦境改编，不明显的阿拉伯背景。





	1. Chapter 1

侍从将让勒努带到觐见室旁的房间里，语意恭敬而神秘地让他稍作等待。他所侍奉的君王在宴席中大悦，觥筹交错间说要赏赐他件珍宝。

会是什么呢？他站在镶嵌着大理石马赛克的地板上等待，贴金的墙壁如光泽更亮的铜镜，将他挺拔的身姿映成无数朦胧发亮的影子。

让勒努是王身边最骁勇的骑士，王赐予他无上的荣耀与数不清的名贵器物。而这些他都当之无愧，因为在历次战争中，正是他为王护下了这片国土。

但或许是赏赐太多，耀眼得令他麻木，又或许是他并不太喜欢金银绸缎，那些羡煞旁人的赠礼被他恭敬地捧在手里谢恩，却从未给他带来真正的喜悦。

它们价值连城，却买不来他脸上舒心的微笑。

旁人常说，让勒努原本有张英俊的脸，却可惜那道长伤疤和不苟言笑的面容，前者狰狞，后者肃杀，让人不敢接近。

时漏走了半刻，前去取物的侍从迟迟不归，让勒努感到有些不耐烦。这里是危机四伏的皇宫，不比自己安静舒适的家，越是位高权重越需谨言慎行，所以他甚至不便四处溜达打发时间，只能保持着庄肃的姿势站在那里。

这房间里竟然连张椅子都没有。让勒努这么想着，门忽然在他面前打开了。

少年被推攘着走进来时，整个房间都仿佛亮堂了起来。碎金的光洒落他周身，如同细雨落在池塘上的轻雾，融进宝石般的绿眼睛里荡漾出闪亮的光彩。

——那是延绵无尽的恨意。

他是阿代尔斐尔，敌国最优秀的骑士。

让勒努认出那张美丽的脸，本能地将手按在身侧，腰带上缺失的坚硬触感让他想起自己并未佩剑。

未经允许任何人不得将武器带到王座面前，那把精美的长剑自然也不例外。

幸好现在不需要战斗。看清少年如今的真实处境后，让勒努恢复了原先的姿态。

“这便是王赏赐给你的礼物，请好好享用吧，相信您会喜欢。”侍从欠身说道，再次行礼后挥手示意那两位士兵离去。退身前，侍从靠近让勒努，将手中的锁链交给他手上，“取乐归取乐，但不要解开他的锁链，这是王的意思。”

让勒努礼貌地谢过侍从，熟稔而自然地将三枚金币滑进对方的口袋里，装作无事发生般云淡风轻。

这礼物可真令人意外，简直不知该如何是好。

名为阿代尔斐尔的目光轻蔑，自进门起便定死在让勒努的脸上，半寸也没挪开过。他的嘴上绑着锦缎，脖子上挂着颈圈，金链将他的双手束缚在后，可瞳仁里射出的光锋锐无比。倘若眼刀也可伤人，让勒努必定早已被他眸中的利刃千刀万剐。

被当做礼物送到面前来的少年是让勒努此生所遇最大的强敌，正是他在战场上挥出的那道剑光，为让勒努的右脸增添了永久的纪念，还差点伤了他那只合欢碧玺色的眼睛。

有此过节在前，换做常人谁不想报仇雪恨？

让勒努并非不理解王的用意，倒是王错看了他，折辱被捆住翅膀的鹰并不会使这位骑士感到痛快。

如往常那样，他将王的礼物带回家。站在白色拱形的门廊前，他又想到这是件活物，不能跟那些宝石象牙一样往金库里一扔了事。他得住在自己家里，按照王所期望的那样被使用。

想了想之后，让勒努握住手里金色的链条，将阿代尔斐尔朝卧房的方向牵引。

少年拼命反抗着着让勒努的意图，眼神凶狠地摇晃着身子，链条上缀着的铃铛发出清脆的声音，令他感到难以言喻的耻辱。他是名优秀而高贵的骑士，即使沦为阶下囚也该有英雄的样子。

可是他已三天粒米未进，身体储备的能量早已消耗殆尽，才挣扎了几下便感到头晕目眩。室内装饰的挂毯上那些美丽的花朵在他眼前转动，逐渐模糊成混沌的色块，又很快暗淡成浓重的漆黑。

阿代尔斐尔忽然往地上倒去，好像是座被风刮倒的金像。让勒努在感到手里的链条被绷直的瞬间松手，以免少年天鹅般优雅修长的脖颈被横亘其上的项圈勒断。

 

落难的骑士重新睁开眼睛时，发现自己正躺在张宽大的床上，嘴里流淌着蜂蜜的味道。他扭动着身子坐起来，身上华贵却少得可怜的布料滑落，少年人甘美多汁的身体如同被剥开的山竹，暴露在望向他的视线里。

“哼，叛徒。”阿代尔斐尔发现自己竟然可以说话，紧覆在嘴上的布条已经被取下，夜晚的空气自由地灌进他嘴里，变作数不清的怒骂与诅咒。他认得那双异色的瞳仁，当然也记得是谁的剑在那张脸上画下了标记。

让勒努交叠着双腿靠在羊毛垫子上，好整以暇地看着床上的少年，那些恶毒刺耳的话听在他的耳里，竟让他察觉到一件奇妙的事情。即使眼睛里燃烧着燎原的火焰，恨不得声音可以化作刀剑将自己撕成碎片，可那些吐露恶意的言辞中却不带任何污秽的意象，而是优雅甚至富有想象力的。

“……我真恨，那时出剑怎么就没再深些，划开你那张郊狼般狡猾的脸，看看你脑袋里比蝙蝠唾液还有毒的汁水流出来会浇灌出往哪边生长的毒藤。”少年仍在气鼓鼓地骂着，却惊异地听到对面的人嗤笑出声。

“因为你那时骑在马上，剑再过来些就会失去平衡摔落，这无疑等于将你那美丽的头颅拱手送给我。”让勒努不恼反笑地说，嵌在伤痕上的淡粉色眼睛里露出戏谑，“我倒是不介意收藏。”

“哼。”阿代尔斐尔表情愤恨地自喉咙里发出轻蔑的声音。跟让勒努作战那次，是他此生唯一没能赢下的战斗。虽然对方也没有获胜，可平局对这位骨子里骄傲的骑士而言与失败无异。

“我建议你吃点东西，空着肚子可没力气骂人。”让勒努望着桌上精美的菜肴说，他知道王惯常是怎么对待这样的囚犯的，猜想这位少年肯定几天没进食。

“谚语里说：不要纳用敌人的食物。”阿代尔斐尔倔强地摇头，带出片悦耳的叮咚声，“要杀要剐悉听尊便，但我不吃你的东西。”

说完，少年就往后倒去，重新陷在那绣着凤仙花的铺垫上，盯着作为床顶篷那块织锦上商人们牵着骆驼运送香料的场景看，尽量使自己不去注意那个叫做让勒努的可恶男人故作津津有味的样子。

 

可这也太难了。昏迷时灌进嘴里那点蜂蜜，早在他醒来时将空空如也的胃对食物的渴望激活。

现在这情况更是火上浇油，他以战士般刚强的意志强忍着不去看，可叫骂时映入眼帘的食物却在他面前形成鲜活的幻象，甚至比实物还要令人垂涎欲滴，蜜汁烤肉的焦糖味、奶酪烩蘑菇的乳香、迷迭香蒸鱼芬芳……在鼻尖上如孔雀羽毛般撩拨着他的食欲，滋生出无法抵挡的饥饿感。

阿代尔斐尔的肚子不受控制地发出哀求。他在床上翻了翻，腿部在床毯上摩擦出窸窣的声音，想要将那难堪的声音掩饰过去，却是欲盖弥彰。

让勒努明显听到了这边的动静，故意端着盘子走到了床边。银色的餐盘上是切成条状的骆驼肉，肥瘦均匀在他手中散发着诱人的油光。

“来一块？”让勒努故意问，将手中那条肉悬在阿代尔斐尔面前晃着，慢慢地垂到了离对方鼻尖只有指宽的距离。

望着那块半透明与暗红交替的肉，少年人尚不算明显的喉结动了动，将嘴里不自觉生出的津液咽了下去，然后愤懑地别开脸不看，恨不得连鼻子也捂住。

真是太可恶了！阿代尔斐尔将脸压在床垫上想，忽然看到视野角落里金色的光带。那是他脖颈上的锁链，因为昏迷的缘故对方掉以轻心，没有将它固定在墙上。

让勒努还在旁边半开玩笑地劝着，却不想眼前忽然闪过一道光，作为骑士的本能让他得以轻松化解这次危机，手里那块鲜美的肉却在他闪避攻击时掉在了地上。

“不吃也别浪费食物啊！”他的声音里终于开始出现生气的成分，却不是针对那或许致命的偷袭，而是在可惜被弄脏的烧肉。

“有什么关系？”阿代尔斐尔翻着眼睛，满不在乎地问。若不是手被绑在身后，刚才那下应该正好砸在对方脸上。他故意用敬语说，“像您这样尊贵的阁下还缺肉吃吗？动动口让厨子给你再做不就成了？”

让勒努弯腰将那块沾了灰尘的肉捡起来，扔到桌上空盘子里。回过身来望着阿代尔斐尔的时候眼睛里的神采复杂而有深意。他忽然猛地按上阿代尔斐尔的肩，将少年深深地按进铺着薄毯的丝绵里，扳正那张明媚如沙漠正午的脸面对自己。

“我就是厨子，”他对少年如是说，“我生平最讨厌糟蹋食物的人”。

 

“你一个骑士怎么闲着没事当厨子玩？”阿代尔斐尔嘴里塞满的食物让他的声音听起来含混不清，他已经忘记自己先前坚决不吃人家食物的倔强样，开始赞美起对方不凡的手艺来，“味道真不错。”

“我本来就是厨子，后来才做的骑士。”让勒努回答。少年态度的转变之快让他有些意外，他们就好像先知的故事中在沙漠里打架的那种獴，争到半途忽然没了继续的理由，开始互相梳理起毛发来。

就连王国里最聪明的长老也无法解释为什么獴会有这样的习性，所以让勒努也不知道为什么他跟这位少年的嘴仗竟然会如此收场。

阿代尔斐尔的手束缚在后，所以让勒努不得不亲自喂他吃，这让他想起自己养过的那只猎鹰，少年有着跟它一样锐利的眸子。

“你们为什么要叛变？”少年忽然问，没有接送到嘴边的那块甜瓜，“我们的王哪里亏待你们了？”

让勒努悬在空中的手也停了下来，带着几近讽刺的笑音问：“你的出身应该很显赫吧？是大贵族？”

“王国内再没有比我们家更大的贵族，”阿代尔斐尔自豪地点头答道，有些诧异地问，“你竟然不知道我的身世。”

“我不关心那些。”让勒努的语气变得冷淡许多，“所以说，正是这样高高在上的地位，让你错误地以为平民拥有选择效忠谁的权利。”

“……”阿代尔斐尔没有说话，咬过那块甜瓜边咀嚼边等待着对方的解释。

“我就跟你不一样，”让勒努看着对方微微鼓起的腮帮说，“我出生时是平民，直到战争开始时都仍然是。”有浅笑声夹杂在话语间，“所以我知道，平民在这个问题上是没有任何选择余地的。”

“叛乱开始的时候你在做什么？”阿代尔斐尔有些不相信地问，嘴里清香回甜，很是舒爽。

“我在厨房里做菜，”让勒努很干脆地回答，“半步都没出门。”又继续补充着，“王，我们的那位，忽然宣布自立为国，谁也不知道他计划了多久。事情就这么发生了，居住在这里的人们一夜之间便成了你们口中的叛国者，可至始至终都没人来问过，到底哪个王才是我们愿意追随的？”

“其实是哪个呢？”阿代尔斐尔想了想后问。他的肚子已经填得七八分饱，被充实起来的胃部开始源源不断将力量供应给身体，大脑也因此变得更加活跃。

“无所谓。”让勒努耸肩，表情淡然地回答，将手里的果盘放下，“百姓们真正的关心是能否吃饱穿暖，而不是皇宫里那张象牙黄金的宝座上坐的是谁。”

这简直是大逆不道！阿代尔斐尔瞠目结舌地看着眼前这位骑士，他本以为这个人对他的王是忠诚的，就好像他也有自己寄托忠心的对象。

“那你们又为什么而战斗？”阿代尔斐尔追问着，总有些什么理由的存在，才会让这些人冒着失去性命的危险浴血。

“为了活命。”让勒努如是回答，眼睛里有瞬间凌厉的光，又很快融化变作英气的神采，“如果不同意上阵，就会被这边的王视作叛逆，推出去砍头。”他说话时表情冷峻，“作为百姓的我们，根本无从选择。”

霎时间有虚无的云霞在阿代尔斐尔那双绿玺般的眼睛里流散，尘雾泛起如风吹过夜晚的戈壁，少年人的傲慢像是被热沙灼伤脚掌的蜥蜴，隐约知道这个世界或许跟想象的不同，所以收敛起从未遇过挫折的轻狂。

少年人安静地坐在那许久未说话。让勒努开口询问他还有没有想吃的，却只见对方轻轻地摇头，露出悲伤而羞愧的面色，像朵开到极尽即将荼蘼的热带扶桑花。

“竟然是这样，我从未想到……”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛仍是望着让勒努的，却是在半自言自语。他忽然低下头，肩膀轻轻地起伏着，又扬起脸来说，“虽然事到如今已然没什么用，但我想，我该感谢你告诉我这些，”然后他话锋一转，问道，“你就不怕我说出去吗？”

让勒努的表情凝固了刹那，又很快恢复若无其事的样子。他素来谨言将自己的想法锁在心里，却不知为何面对这来自敌方的少年时，竟恍惚间不慎多言。

“我可以立即杀了你的，”他俯身望进阿代尔斐尔那双愈看愈美丽的眼眸，对着那有生命的绿翡翠说，“但即使留你存活，我也不怕你说出去。”

“为什么？”阿代尔斐尔问，说话间他闻到让勒努身上香草的味道，正是方才出现在鱼类里的那种。

“因为你不蠢，”让勒努回答，将自己垂下的发别到脑后，“一旦你说出去，我就会被处死，而你自然也会被转送给别人。”他的眼神意味深长，“至于别人会用什么招待你这样的美少年，不用我提醒想必你也十分清楚。”

阿代尔斐尔瞬间涨红了脸，出现在脑海中的想象让他既羞耻又愤恨。他此时才忆起那位叛军之王将自己送给让勒努的真实意图，本能地迅速朝后退去想拉开两者间的距离，却不慎超出床沿的界限，直接仰面栽倒在地。

“别担心，”让勒努见此光景露出好笑的表情，越过床去将那位美少年拉起来，“在战场上你是我的敌人，那时你有马，还有剑。可现在，你没有武器，没有自由，不过是位落难的少年。”他轻轻地叹了口气，“我从不欺负弱者，不管以什么形式。”

—TBC—

2019-02-18


	2. Chapter 2

就让勒努说自己是“弱者”一事，阿代尔斐尔那日跟他争辩许久不休，最后这位永不肯低头的少年被丰美的饭后甜点收买，决定暂时搁置争议，开始说起别的事情。

骁勇善战如他，之所以会沦落至此，是由于叛徒的出卖。他的晚餐里掺有使人昏睡的药，那夜他只觉得特别疲惫，早早地睡去并未多加怀疑。天亮时再睁开眼睛，他便发现自己不知何时已落入敌手，叛军的王在宝座上俯视着被捆绑结实的他，像是在欣赏蚂蚁挣扎的样子。

2019-02-19


End file.
